


Petition For Sacrifice

by sams_youngblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer's Cage, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam-Centric, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sams_youngblood/pseuds/sams_youngblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?"</em><br/>Sam didn't get that choice. He didn't get either. He got Hell. He got the devil.<br/>He lost himself.</p><p>//I can't write stories, so I write poems! Sammy is my heart and soul, and I hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petition For Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sun).



> Hi y'all! This is my very first post on here, and I hope you like it! Any comments/criticism are welcome/encouraged, and kudos would make my life! Thank you! <3

 

Have you ever met someone so selfless

He gave and gave until he was helpless?

Faithful brother till the end

Doomed himself so that he could defend

His fallen comrade from certain demise

What seemed forever was actually lies

~

_"It's okay, Dean,"_

_~_

Trapped in a cage down in Hell

With the morning star and the good son, down he fell

Brought back without a soul

Surreptitiously left in that dark hole

Until Death himself crammed it back in

Aching head and a bottle of gin

~

_"It's gonna be okay."_

~

“Don’t scratch the wall!” He was trying to protect

A once soulless man whose mind was sure to defect

And that wall held as long as it was able

Till it was shattered by the very angel

Who had raised them both from perdition

All that’s keeping him together now is conviction

~

_"I've got him."_

~

But now Lucifer is in his head

He took the journey with him back from the dead

The devil’s setting off firecrackers in his brain

As all his sanity rushes down the drain

He hid his problems until it all spilled out

He’s going crazy, without a doubt

~

_"Just... Just leave me alone."_

~

Now he can’t tell what’s real

And what are just songs of the evil

Come to life inside his cursed eyes

A prisoner in his own mind

_~_

_"You're not real."_

 

 

 _postscript:_  Never forget those who lose themselves to find a way. Be grateful for those with the stamina of a mobilizing conviction, those that make courage mean something. Courage demands action of us: it petitions us for sacrifice. And a few of us, those strong enough and sad enough to give it all, will make that sacrifice. Sometimes we drift away, dragged screaming away from all we love. Sometimes it all comes crashing down so fast you can't remember if you ever had it at all.  //m.m.m.

 


End file.
